


Hand to Mouth

by FishEyenoMiko



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Broken Bones, Child Soldiers, Community: hc_bingo, Fights, Gen, Mouth Kink, Protectiveness, Soldiers, Titan Eren Yeager, Titans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishEyenoMiko/pseuds/FishEyenoMiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Armin breaks his leg, he needs Eren's protection to survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand to Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: [AvatarMN](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMN)  
> Written for [Hurt/Comfort Bingo](http://hc-bingo.dreamwidth.org/)

Armin Arlert swung around the corner of a building--and almost straight into a Titan. It was a smaller one, so he hadn't seen it over the top of building. Fortunately, the Titan was as surprised as Armin, so the young soldier managed to swerve, shooting out a line towards the nearest wall. But he was moving too fast, and while the line held, Armin slammed into the wall. A sickening noise and the accompanying intense pain told Armin he'd just broken his leg.

Falling to the ground--thankfully it was a short fall--Armin backed into a doorway as the Titan reached for him again. He lashed out with a blade, lopping off two of the Titan's fingers. They'd grow back quickly enough, unfortunately. Armin was considering if he could make it to the Titan's neck, broken leg and all, when there came a bellow. Armin covered his ears, and the Titan turned toward the noise--just in time to get his head slammed into the side of a building. Armin's spirits lifted as Eren Jeager, in his Titan form, reached forward, grabbing the back of the smaller Titan's neck, ripping its regenerative ability out of it by sheer brute force.

"Eren!" Armin shouted up at him.

Eren turned, looking down at him. Armin limped forward and Eren leaned down. With no lips or eye lids in this form, Eren's emotions were hard to read, but he was clearly upset. Armin was about to say something when there was a loud thudding sound. Eren looked up, and Armin turned to see a Titan walking towards them. Eren took a fighter's stance, and the Titan growled at him.

There was a noise, and both Eren and Armin turned to see another Titan coming up the other direction. It was staring unerringly at Armin. Eren ran forward, quickly dispatching the first Titan. No sooner had he dealt with it and turned to the deal with the second one when a third came up an intersecting street. Looking around for a second, Eren reached down, carefully picking up Armin.

Armin winced as he was lifted up and held against Eren's chest. His friend-turned-giant was clearly trying to be gentle, but it was still... awkward.

With his free hand, Eren struck out at the nearest Titan. It was a clumsy attack but did manage to knock the Titan down. But Eren still needed to tear the back of its neck out, and he had little time as the second Titan bore down on them. As Eren turned to the new-comer, Armin looked down the street and saw...

"Oh, God..."

There were two more of them. They were small, and normally no big deal for Eren in his Titan form. But with one hand...

"Put me down!" said Armin.

Eren made a noise, pulling him slightly closer. It was clear he was worried that if he set Armin down, the Titans would target him. And between the number of them, and his bad leg, Armin honestly wasn't sure he wouldn't be risking his life. But with Eren protecting him like this, they were both at risk. Sighing, Armin looked up his friend, trying to find a way to convince him to let him go. He looked up his friend's determined face; his glowing eyes and the bare, exposed teeth. 

Then it hit him.

"Eren!" Opening his own mouth, Armin pointed. "Put me in your mouth!"

Eren looked down at him. Again, his face in this form was nigh-impossible to read, but the way his head had snapped down so quickly, it was clear he was surprised.

"Do it! I'll be... relatively safe, and you'll have both hands free!"

Eren seemed to consider this. The Titans were getting a little too close for Armin's comfort.

"Hurry!"

Opening him mouth, Eren lifted Armin up to it. 

Armin barely contained a scream as Eren put him in his mouth. Memories of an incident, recent and horrifying, sprang to his mind. Only that time, the Titan hadn't been his friend, putting him in his mouth to protect him. He'd nearly been _eaten_. Eren had saved him then, as well.

Armin sat on Eren's tongue, trying to calm down and get used to sitting in what amounted to a dark, wet cage. Eren was running; Armin could feel the quick, jarring movements. Armin realized this could get messy, and he'd have to find a way to keep himself as still as he could, for both their sakes.

Sliding along Eren's tongue, Armin moved to the rear of Eren's mouth. While getting close to Eren's throat was not something he relished--the memories of being nearly swallowed were making him ill--he felt it was the safest place. He took out a few of his lines and wrapped them around Eren's teeth. It was tight, but they fit. When he was done, Armin had essentially tied himself to two of Eren's teeth, and was sitting with his back against them. It was unpleasant; Armin's leg still hurt like hell, and he was slimy from being on Eren's tongue, and it was hot in Eren's mouth. Still, he was fairly safe now, and Eren could fight unhindered. And at least Eren's mouth smelled better than how Armin remembered the other Titan's had, probably because Eren didn't have human remains sitting in his stomach.

Armin spent the next several minutes getting jostled and jerked around. He could occasionally get an idea of that Eren was doing, but for the most part, he was pretty much as in as much in the dark figuratively as he was literally. It was also getting terribly hot. Titan bodies were warmer than humans, and Eren's was no exception. He considered asking Eren to open his mouth for a moment when he noticed things seemed to have settled down.

"Eren...? Is everything okay?"

Eren's teeth opened, making Armin squint at the light. Then the Titan tilted his head down, putting his hand under his mouth. Armin lowered himself into Eren's palm, which was cupped to prevent Armin from falling off.

Armin looked around. There were a few already-dissolving Titan bodies lying around, and some smoke in the distance suggested other Titans that Eren or their fellow soldiers had killed.

Eren was looking down at Armin. His free hand moved up, and he reached down, towards Armin's leg.

"Don't touch it!" shouted Armin, leaning over towards his leg, which was still painful.

Eren's hand moved back. His head tilted. Then he reached forward. Armin froze, and one of Eren's large fingers gently stroked his hair. Armin blinked in surprise. 

"Armin!"

Armin turned to see his friend and fellow soldier, Mikasa Ackerman, land on the rooftop near where Eren was standing.

"Mikasa! It the fight over?"

The young woman nodded. "Are you all right?"

"I've broken my leg," Armin replied.

"We should get you to the field hospital. They set up one near HQ."

No sooner did Mikasa say this then Eren turned and began heading that way.

"Oh!" said Armin. "All right..." He got as settled in as he could in the palm of Eren's hand. It might have actually been a nice, scenic ride if not for the pain in his leg. He heard the familiar noise of Mikasa running on the roof beside them, occasionally shooting out a line to get to another roof. Eren was moving fairly quickly--no doubt he wanted to get Armin to the hospital as quickly as he could--but he did once stop to let Mikasa catch up.

 

They arrived at the hospital in good time. At first several of the soldiers raised their blades at Eren's approach, but when they saw who it was, most of them stood down. 

Eren stopped on the street near the entrance of the make-shift hospital. There were several patients being triaged on the pavement outside, no doubt leaving more room inside for more critical cases.

Eren knelt down, resting his hand on the ground. He carefully opened his hand so they could retrieve Armin. The hospital workers were wary, though, regarding Eren with fear and suspicion.

Mikasa landed near Eren's hand.

"Will someone help Armin? He's got a broken leg."

A few of the nurses moved close with a stretcher, but still kept their distance. Giving an annoyed growl, Mikasa walked over and took one end of it out of the nurse's hand.

"Will someone else-"

"Here, let me!" Jean Kirstein, who'd bandaging someone's arm, ran over, grabbing the other end.

"We need a third person to lower him down to us," Jean pointed out as they walked up to Eren's hand. He'd been sitting there patiently.

Suddenly everyone--including Eren--gave a start as Captain Levi landed on the Titan's hand right next to Armin.

"Hold the stretcher up," Levi ordered, picking up Armin.

Mikasa and Jean held the stretcher as high as they could, and Levi lowered Armin into it. Then Mikasa and Jean carefully lowered it, carrying it far enough away from Eren that the nurses were willing to take it again.

Levi hopped off Eren's hand.

"Back away," he ordered the Titan; who was, after all, a soldier under his command, no matter his form. "If you start dissolving, I don't want parts of you falling on the hospital."

Eren obeyed, moving back and sitting down against a wall across the street. It wasn't long before the Titan body went slack.

Levi reached for his blades, but Mikasa stepped forward.

"Captain, may I?"

Levi shrugged. "Go ahead, Ackerman."

Mikasa crossed the street and jumped onto the back of the Titan. She took a blade and cut a hole in the base of its neck, revealing Eren inside. She grabbed him and started pulling him out. It took a bit of effort, but the links between Eren and the now-inert Titan finally gave way, and Mikasa was able to pull him free. She then used a line to rappel them to the street.

As usual, Eren was barely conscious after coming out of the Titan, but he managed to raise his head. 

"Armin?"

"He's fine," said Mikasa. She moved him so he could see Armin being worked on.

Levi walked up. "Now might be a good time to see him, before they take him inside, and I put you back underground."

Eren nodded.

Mikasa lifted Eren up and carried him over to Armin.

"Hey... you okay?"

Armin smiled. "Thanks to you."

The boy reached out. Eren did as well, taking his friend's hand.

"I'll see you again soon," said Armin.

"You know it," replied Eren with a smile.

"Okay, we need to take him in now," said the nurse.

Eren nodded, and the two young men waved goodbye to each other.


End file.
